panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Copper
'''Copper '''was the male tribute from District 1, serving as the secondary antagonist in the 76th Hunger Games. A tall, lengthy boy, Copper was one of the most dangerous tributes in the arena, his bloodthirsty nature and skill with a spear being unmatched. He was a member of the Career pack and one of the bigger threats in the arena. Biography Copper lived in District 1 prior to the 76th Hunger Games and trained for the The Hunger Games, alongside his fellow district members. Like most careers, he volunteered for the Games. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Copper is eager to get to the training station to meet the other careers. While there, he trains at the spear-throwing station and displays his prowess with the weapon. He most likely shows off these skills to the Gamemakers in his Private Training Sessions, as he receives a high training score of 9. Interview Copper shows off to the crowd of the capitol, trying to get the capitol to like his loud and arrogant nature. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Copper runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. He shows up in the nick of time to save Juniper from the District 7 Male, by spearing the tribute in the back. He appears once more, taunting the District 8 Male, before chasing after Saito and Samra. When he manages to catch up to them, he is attacked by the District 9 Male. He manages to survive the attack and the bloodbath. Alliance As is typical in the arena, the Career Tributes of the 76th Hunger Games form an alliance. The alliance at first includes Copper and Raini from District 1, Aristides and his district partner Juniper from District 2, Marlin and Marina from District 4, and the District 10 Male. Tensions with Allies Copper attempts to make friends with his allies, but they dislike his bragging nature. Marina refuses to celebrate the kills they made with him, disappointing Copper. He later gets in a fight with Marlin for his lack of care for Marina, who had gone miing. Tensions reach a boiling point though when Raini is killed on the third day by poisoning. He yet again attempts to beat up Marlin, but is restrained. Attack by the Anti-Careers A few days into the Games, the careers are attacked by the group of anti-careers. During the fight, Copper manages to injure Saito and kill Colic, but still fails in protecting the supplies, as Samra escapes with them. During the carnage, Juniper gets angry at Copper when he rips a spear out of her leg without warning, causing further friction between the two. Temporary Leave Some time later, while the Careers are still recovering from the attack, Copper grows annoyed with his final two allies, Aristides and Juniper, and decides to leave the cornucopia to go plant some traps around the arena. Feast During the feast, Copper returns to his allies at the Cornucopia and lie in wait for their backpack, which contains an item that they desperately need. When the bags appear, Copper guards them with his fellow careers. He assists Aristides in a fight with Xavier, before noticing Samra escaping with the bags. Copper decides to pursue Samra, leaving Juniper and Aristides to fight Xavier. Death After pursuing Samra, Copper hears her cry for her ally's help as one of his net traps entangle the girl. When he finds Samra, he notices that she's been cut loose from his trap with the help of Saito. Copper then throws a spear at Saito, which he dodges. Before he can throw another spear, Copper is then hit in the head with a throwing knife, killing the career tribute. Overall, Copper placed 6th out of 24 tributes. Appearance In the fic, Copper's physical appearance is described that he is a tall, lanky tribute with a lengthy stature and long, far-reaching arms. He is the second largest tribute, only being slightly smaller than Aristides. He stands 6'4" tall, has a slender neck, wide shoulders, long arms and large hands, a lean torso and chiseled abs, a well-defined waist and straight hips, toned legs, and wide feet. His brown hair is short and thick, and is curly. He has a lean face, a round chin with no facial hair and defined cheekbones. His eyebrows are defined, and his round eyes are hazel. His nose is narrow and he has angled lips. Personality Having been raised in the rich, privileged community of District 1, Copper is arrogant, boasting, and cares little for the sake of others. He shows no remorse for taking life, as seen when he celebrates getting a kill and brags about it for the next day. As the games progress though, Copper is less and less talkative, becoming more and more focused on finish out the games. He develops into a cold-blooded hunter, taking the games more serious. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Copper has access to almost every resource, as he and his allies hold control over the Cornucopia supplies. Known possessions of the Careers include food, water, medicine, night vision glasses, and weapons of all sorts. Throughout the games, Copper favored a spear as his weapon, using it to kill multiple tributes. He also owned a kukri as a backup weapon, in case he ran out of spears. Victims Tributes In the games, Copper is killer of three tributes. Among his victims are the District 7 Male from District 7, and Colic and Samra from District 6. Methods During the games, Copper primarily uses a spear to dispose of his competitors. His first victim is the District 7 male, whom he stabs from behind. He later kills Colic by impaling him in the chest. Copper completes his kill list with Samra, whom he kills by throwing a spear into. Trivia * Copper is 6'4" and weighs 195 pounds. * His trainig score is 9, with an odds of winning of 7-1. * He survived 8 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:District 1 Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Throwing Knife Category:Victims of Saito Keitaro Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists